


Iterum Nata

by Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression, Angel Demon hybrid, Bath, Escape from Hell, Gen, Lucifer's daughter, Non-Sexual, Past Child Neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Sam was pulled from hell, only he wasn't alone. Lucy, Lucifer's neglected daughter came back with him.Oh, and his soul is intact but badly damaged so he's mentally and emotionally regressed to infancy. So there's that.Bobby and Dean try to deal.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wait a minute, son... This is a lot to process." Bobby poured and downed another shot of whiskey.

Dean nodded. "Tell me about it."

Bobby frowned a bit. "He really named her Lucy?"

Dean scoffed at the older man. "THAT'S what you took from this?!"

Sam had just been rescued from hell. He had been trapped for several months. And he wasn't brought back alone. A young half-demon half-angel woman who was also trapped in the cage had tagged along.

Castiel had deposited them both with Dean, who had brought them to Bobby's. Sam had his soul but it was damaged so badly he wouldn't wake up. The woman wasn't much better. She had woken briefly on the drive to Bobby's and explained that she was Lucifer's daughter. And her name was Lucy. Of course, what else would he have named her?

Lucy knew she was born in the cage, but had no idea who her mother was. Or if she even had one. Lucifer took care of her just enough so she didn't die, but otherwise he ignored her, neglected her, let her do anything she wanted even if it was bad for her, let the demons outside the cage ogle and catcall her. He never told her so, but she was pretty sure she was accidentally created. He barely ever said anything to her, certainly never anything supportive or kind. Never cuddled her. Touched her as little as possible. At least he didn't torture her.

She grew up chatting with the few demons who visited the cage, playing with debris on the ground, conjuring small toys, trying to imagine what kindness and love was like. And then one day her father was gone, escaped. Though he locked her in behind him. And she was truly alone, though it wasn't much different than having him there. And then he was back, along with her uncle Michael and a human named Sam.

Her uncle would barely look at her, but Sam spoke to her whenever he could stop screaming long enough to draw breath. He was the first to tell her she was beautiful, other than the horny demons outside the cage. Once when her father and uncle were busy fighting each other she quickly conjured a cool wet cloth for his head and he thanked her and told her she was kind.

Mostly they would just stare into one another's eyes. She watched her father and uncle do unspeakable things to him and his eyes never left hers, not for an instant. And she never dreamed of looking away.

Gradually Sam stopped screaming. Stopped whimpering and shuddering and cringing. But he never stopped looking into her eyes. And she never stopped looking into his.

And suddenly he was being pulled out, away from her, and her father and uncle turned to her, most likely planning to torture her next. She clung to Sam with every shred of strength she had. She was nearly ripped away from him but she knew he was her salvation. She held fast to him until they crawled out of the ground and collapsed in a field. He looked into her eyes once more and then his closed and they hadn't opened since.

Castiel came to get Sam and was stunned to see her there too. But she refused to let him go without her. Her spirit was fierce and determined and what decided it for Cas was how when he first appeared she stood, skinny, weak, filthy and naked and with fire in her eyes she declared that if he had ill intent toward the unconscious man he would have to first go through her.

Cas used two fingers on her forehead to put her to sleep and had brought both Sam and Lucy to Dean. Dean had left Lisa and Ben immediately and driven to Bobby's. Lucy woke once, just long enough to explain who she was and to make sure Sam was with her and breathing before wrapping her arms tight around him and passing out again.

And now the two Hell escapees were napping in one of the bedrooms upstairs, still filthy, probably starving. But Lucy had refused to let go of Sam, and it was easier to just lay them down together.

The two men in the kitchen finished their drinks and Dean poured them more. They sat in silence, at a loss for words and without a real idea what to do next.

And then they heard the crying. It was clearly Sam but the cries were a strange pitch, the timbre was off. The sobs were childlike. Almost wails. Dean and Bobby ran upstairs and into the bedroom. Sam was sitting up in the bed, face scrunched and tears running down his face. Lucy was trying her best to calm him.

"Sam, it's ok. We're out. We got out. Please, Sam... You're safe now." He was crying too hard to hear her. Then Dean spoke.

"Sammy..." He choked out, his voice husky and gruff with emotion. Sam stopped crying instantly and looked at Dean, whimpering, throwing his arms out toward his brother and making grabby hands. Instinct took over. Dean sat beside the two on the bed and hugged Sam tightly. Sam curled into a ball and rested his head on Dean's chest, his whimpers turning to sighs and his thumb headed toward his mouth.

Lucy caught his hand. "Sam, it's still all muddy."

Sam began to wail again and Dean put his own thumb in his brother's mouth, silencing him instantly as he began to suck. Dean looked totally bewildered. Bobby stood awkwardly by the door, unsure what to do. Lucy shivered.

Bobby grabbed a blanket and put it around the filthy, naked girl before going to the bathroom and starting a bath. He came back and cleared his throat. "Scuse me, Miss... Do you mind if I picked you up? I've got a bath going..."

Lucy brought her eyes to Bobby's slowly, shyly. She wasn't used to attention of any kind unless it was from demons outside the cage who just wanted to torment her. But his green eyes and open expression made her feel safe. Safe for the first time in her dismal life.

She nodded at him and he wrapped her gently in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and let out a deep sigh she had been holding for as long as she could remember. Her hand fisted his shirt and she breathed him in, eyes drifting closed and her breath coming in soft little whimpers.

His arms tightened around her and he walked to the bathroom. He went to put her down and her arms and legs were suddenly around him, the blanket forgotten on the floor. "Please..." She breathed against his shoulder. She was trembling, terrified.

He brushed a hand through her filthy, matted hair. "Shh... Pumpkin. I ain't going nowhere. Just gonna get you cleaned up." It occurred to him that she grew up in hell and probably never had a bath. He put her on the toilet while he removed his outer layers down to his t-shirt. Lucy peed into the toilet and blushed fiercely, but he didn't bat an eye. "Good girl." He grabbed a spare toothbrush and helped her brush her teeth, giving her a cup to rinse and when she was done putting both away on the counter next to his own. The bath was full and he shut off the water, putting his arm in, letting her see. "Nice and warm. You ready to get in, Pumpkin?" She visibly braced herself, gathering her courage and nodded slowly.

He helped her into the water, one foot at a time and when she realized it wasn't painful or scary she sunk down to the top of her shoulders and sighed mightily. The water was turning brown already with the grime coming off of her skin. Bobby used a tumbler to very gently and slowly wet her hair. He shampooed it thoroughly, drawing purrs and little moans from her. The poor girl was starved for touch. He rinsed and shampooed her twice more until her locks were squeaky clean.

He got a washcloth and cleaned her face, neck, ears, shoulders, arms. He scrubbed her feet and she giggled. "Can you wash the rest of you?" He asked, handing her the cloth. She nodded and began scrubbing her legs. He stroked her damp hair. "I'm gonna go find you some clothes." She whined. "I'll be right back, Pumpkin. I promise."

She bit her trembling lip but nodded with determination. Damn, she was brave. He went and grabbed some clothes from his own room and peeked in on the boys. Sam was sleeping again, a corner of the quilt stuffed in his mouth. Dean was leaning against the headboard, Sam laying in his lap.

"How's it going, kid?" Bobby asked softly.

Dean glanced up, concern and confusion plain in his gaze. "He's sleeping again."

"He's been through hell... Literally. He must need it. Hang in there. I'll be back in a while." Dean nodded. Bobby returned to the bathroom. Lucy was clean and was playing with the water, splashing and making ripples. He smiled and watched her for a minute from the doorway.

"Hey, Pumpkin. You ready to get out?"

She pouted at him. "I like it here."

He noticed her shiver a little. The water had gone cold. "You're freezing. It's time to get out. You can have another bath tomorrow." She didn't budge. "Besides, Sam's gonna need to get cleaned up too." She stood immediately at that and Bobby chuckled. Wrapping the towel around her, he picked her up. He took her to his room and dried her off, dressing her in one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants he had to cinch up tight to fit her. He sat her on his bed and put a pair of thick socks on her feet. And then he got a brush and brushed her hair until it was all dry and shiny.

By the time he was done she looked sleepy. "Not yet, sleeping beauty. You need to eat first." Bobby told her gently.

She nibbled her bottom lip and looked down. He nudged her chin up with his fingers. "What's up, Pumpkin?"

"I've never eaten before." She said, so quiet he could barely hear.

He stood and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. "No wonder you look starved. Come on, I'll make you some soup."

She reached up to him with wide, hopeful eyes and he sighed, a half-smile forming on his face. He scooped her up and carried her, her arms and legs around him, downstairs to the kitchen.

She only got through half a bowl of soup before she could no longer lift the spoon. Or her eyelids. Bobby lifted her into his arms just before she face-planted into her bowl of chicken vegetable and carried her upstairs, laying her down in his bed.

He went and helped Dean bathe Sam, and get him dressed. Poor kid woke up long enough to eat a bowl of soup, but Dean had to hold him up and Bobby had to spoon feed him. Then they put him down in the bed Sam usually used when he was at Bobby's. And the two other men went to bed.

Bobby had almost forgotten Lucy was in his bed. He got a blanket and pillow and settled down on the floor. The couch would have been more comfortable but he didn't want to leave her alone.

At the exact same time a couple hours later Sam started to wail from his room and Lucy began to cry wracking sobs. Dean ran to Sam and Bobby sat next to Lucy on the bed.

"Sam..." She whimpered between shuddering breaths. Dean knocked and came in without waiting for an answer. He was beside himself.

"So... Sam just... Bobby, do you have any adult diapers?"

Bobby gave Dean a look that could wilt flowers. "How the hell old you think I am, son?"

Dean put up his hands. "Sorry! Sam just... The bed..."

"Sam..." Lucy sobbed again, Sam's wails hadn't stopped. Lucy started to tremble and Bobby held her close.

"Clean him up and get him in here. I'll help you with the rest once they both calm the hell down." Bobby said, realizing the two needed to be together.

Dean stripped Sam, cleaned him up and brought him in, laying him down naked beside Lucy. She clung to him protectively, and the instant she touched him they both quieted and relaxed, falling back asleep.

Dean and Bobby cleaned up the bed and fixed Sam with a makeshift diaper crafted from a towel and some underwear. After dealing with all that they shared some shots of whiskey and then went back upstairs to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of the littles.

Dean got comfortable with the new routine surprisingly quickly. Feeding Sam, dressing him, changing his diapers. He would have thought he'd be creeped out, changing his grown brother's diapers, but it was vaguely like when they were small. It's what Sam needed and he'd do anything for him. Just so happened he needed Dean to bathe, feed and dress him instead of taking a bullet for him.

Sam hadn't spoken since he'd been back. He just slept, ate, cried and messed his diaper. Lucy could get him to smile sometimes. Dean swore though, every day he cried a little less and smiled a little more.

Lucy had grown desperately attached to Bobby and Bobby had flourished, being needed by her. She clung to him almost all the time unless she was playing or cuddling Sam and even then she needed to know where Bobby was at all times or she would have an anxiety attack.

Dean had tried to help Bobby with her but she didn't fully trust him yet. She... tolerated him.

Right now she was sitting at the kitchen table coloring while Sam napped on the couch. Bobby was doing some research and Lucy kept glancing over at him, reassuring herself he hadn't left her.

Dean came over and sat near her. Her eyes immediately locked on his, watchful and cautious. He tried giving her an honest and open smile but her face remained impassive.

“Could I maybe... color with you a little bit?” He asked gently.

She glanced at Sam, considering him for a moment. She had watched Dean taking care of Sam for weeks. He had been nothing but gentle and giving with him. And she could tell Sam was gradually getting better. Maybe she could trust Dean. A little. She looked back at Dean and nodded slowly, offering him her pink crayon. It was her favorite.

He took it reverently, aware it was more than a crayon, it was a peace offering. She scooted her Hello Kitty coloring book toward him and he began coloring. Lucy got to work on the other page. They colored beside each other for quite a while until Sam woke from his nap and began to cry.

Dean smiled at Lucy. "Thank you, Sweetheart." He handed her back her pink crayon and went to take care of Sam.

"Welcome." She whispered.

 

Bobby was very busy researching a tricky case, so Dean was making lunch for the little ones. He had fashioned some fabric straps for one of the chairs so Sam could sit upright without having to be held, like a grown-up sized baby seat. Lucy sat next to Sam and played peek-a-boo and tickled his chin while Dean cooked nuggets and green beans.

When lunch was ready Lucy fed herself and Dean fed Sam. After lunch Lucy started getting cranky. Very cranky.

Dean didn't notice, being too busy with Sam. He took Sam to change him and put him down for his nap and Lucy sat alone at the table, arms crossed and face frowny. 

Bobby took a break from research long enough to grab a beer. He bent to kiss her head as he walked past but she ducked. He noticed her expression and kneeled in front of her chair. She tried hard not to look at him.

"Hey, Pumpkin."

She glared at a distant point over his shoulder.

"Come on, Princess. Look at me?" He said gently.

She shook her head.

"I've been working too hard, huh? Haven't given you the attention you need. Is that it?"

She nodded and frowned harder.

He brushed back a lock of her hair and she nuzzled into his hand before she could stop herself. He smiled a little. "There's my Sweet Girl."

She looked at him then and her eyes brimmed with tears. He opened his arms and she flung herself into his embrace, clinging to him for dear life. He stood, not letting go of her, and carried her to his desk, snuggling her on his lap. She rubbed her nose against his neck while he looked up information and fielded calls and before long her head grew heavy on his shoulder and her breathing slowed.

She was fast asleep. He smiled down at her with adoration, kissed her head, and held her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The littles are improving. Castiel has concerns about the future.

Lucy and Sam sat together on the couch watching cartoons. They were sharing a small bowl of dry Cheerios and they each had a juice box. Sam was getting better every day, and now was acting like he was about eighteen months old. He still didn’t talk much, but he was sitting up, feeding himself (messily) and walking (unsteadily).

Dean kept an eye on the duo from where he was reading lore books at the table. He noticed how Lucy kept looking toward the door, anxious for Bobby’s return.

She had slowly been allowing him to go on short errands without throwing the world’s biggest hissy fit. She was getting better every day too.

About once a week Jody would come by and spend some time with Lucy. She brought her some clothes, taught her to put up her hair. Chatted with her.

Dean was on his feet with his gun in his hand before he even registered why.

Lucy was screaming. Sam was crying hysterically in response. Dean rushed over to them and that’s when he noticed Castiel had appeared, right between Sam and Lucy.

“Lucy, baby, it’s okay. This is Cas. He won’t hurt you.” Dean spoke in a calming voice, kneeling in front of her and patting her knee gently. “He’s my friend. Yours too. Remember, he brought you and Sam here? He brought you to Bobby.”

She stopped screaming but tears still spilled over her cheeks and she stared at the angel with wide eyes.

“Hello, Lucy. I’m Castiel. It is very nice to meet you again.” He said, wisely making no move toward her.

“Cas, where the hell have you been, man?” Dean gestured vaguely toward Sam, who was crawling over Castiel on his way to Lucy. “Sam’s awake now.”

“I see that. He has regressed.” Cas observed, grunting as the giant man-baby dug a knee into his gut.

“He’s getting better. He uses the potty now... Sometimes.” Dean said, thinking it was weird how proud that made him.

“He has been traumatized to such a degree he is relearning to live as himself. Beginning from infancy. It is likely he will continue to heal, though there is no way to know if he will ever be fully his old self again.” Castiel finally helped Sam settle beside Lucy.

“He’s getting better every day.” Lucy said, cradling Sam’s head and shoulders in her lap. “And so am I.”

Cas gave Dean a meaningful look. “May I speak with you... in private?”

Dean nodded. “As soon as Bobby gets back. I don’t wanna leave them alone.”

Cas nodded once. “Very well.”

...

Bobby returned from the store and Lucy bounced circles around him until he was done putting groceries away.

Dean decided to put Sam down for a nap while talking with Cas.

“As Lucy heals her powers will surface and that... that can be very dangerous, Dean.” Castiel averted his eyes out of respect for Sam’s privacy as Dean changed him and tucked him in.

“She’s a sweet girl. She wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Dean said dismissively.

“Not on purpose, no. But she’s been contained in the cage for her entire existence. She’s never had access to her full powers before, it’s reasonable to assume she will have little to no control once they manifest.”

“Then we’ll deal with it.” Dean gave Sam his pacifier and stroked his hair. “She protected Sam, Cas. She takes care of him. And he needs her. You saw what happened when you sat between them. He had to get to her.”

“There’s more...” Castiel sighed. “Things will... come for her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Angels. Demons. Crowley. Maybe Lucifer himself one day. When the world discovers she exists the monsters won’t rest until they possess her. And her power.”

“They can try... but they’ll have to get through Bobby first.” Dean said with a smirk.


End file.
